The Cell Biology Core is under the direction of Dr. Eliza Vasile with assistance from Dr. Jack Lawler. The goal of the Cell Biology Core is to provide standardized, homogenous and well-characterized cell cultures of human, bovine and mouse origin to the investigators of the individual projects. The core will produce human dermal endothelial cells (HDMEC), mouse lung endothelial cells (MLEC) and large scale amplification of human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVEC) and bovine capillary endothelial cells (BEC). The activities of this core will also include the production and characterization of telomerase-expressing HDMEC. The core will develop a panel of antibodies for endothelial cell markers that will be used to monitor preservation of phenotype in culture and will function as a repository for cell lines that are generated by the program. The Cell Biology Core will also be responsible for quality control testing of certain key reagents (e.g. fetal serum, growth factors, media) and the bulk purchase of these reagents for the use of all projects. This function ensures consistent growth and maintenance conditions for cultured cells from their isolation and propagation within the core through their manipulation in the various individual projects. This core will also culture the various cancer cell lines that will be used within the project. These include A431 squamous cell carcinoma cells, MDA485/GFP breast cancer cells, B16F10 mouse melanoma cells and ASPC-1 and CFPAC human pancreatic cancer cell lines.